ObiRin
The Couple ObiRin (Japanese オビリン'' ObiRin'') is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. Their Relationship 'Background' Rin spent her young childhood playing alongside her best friend Obito Uchiha, often cheering him on when he struggled. On the day of their entrance into the Academy, Rin was present when Obito arrived after the ceremony had ended, which left him dismayed. Rin, however, handed Obito his entrance documents, which he was very thankful for. 'Part II' Kakashi Gaiden Arc Obito and Rin are introduced as Kakashi's teammates with Minato as their teacher. Obito is hinted to have feelings for Rin while Rin was hinted to have feelings for Kakashi, very similar to the love-triangle of Team 7. Rin is captured by the enemy, but instead of following Kakashi's order of completing the mission first, Obito scolds Kakashi, telling him that he'd rather be called trash rather than abandoning his comrades. When Kakashi decides to go with Obito, they find Rin under a genjutsu, being tortured. The two then team up against the enemy ninjas and are close to winning. Soon however, the cave starts to crumble and the team is forced to retreat. When retreating, Obito saves Kakashi from a falling rock and is crushed instead. Rin then desperately tries to find a way to help Obito, but is forced to leave him when the enemy gets near. As the rocks begin to fall on top of him, Obito thinks to himself how he wished he would have had more time with the two and how he wished he could had told Rin that he loved her. After successfully fleeing from the enemy, Rin along with the others rest before heading off to destroy the bridge. While resting, the team cherishes the memories of Obito before heading off to complete their mission. Sometime after the death of Obito, Rin is captured and is made the jinchuriki of the Three-Tails. Kakashi then saves her and retreats back to the village, being "chased" by the enemy-nin's. Rin, knowing that the enemy would later release the Three-Tails once they arrived at the village, jumps in front of the enemy and intercepts Kakashi's attack, sacrificing herself for the sake of the village as well as choosing to the die by the man she loved. As Kakashi faints, Obito attacks the enemy-nin who tried to retrieve Rin's dead corpse. After Obito manages to slaughter every single one of the enemy-nin's, he walks over and cradles Rin's dead corpse. He then vows to create a reality where he, Rin, and Kakashi would be together again. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Arc When Kakashi questions Obito about his reasons of how he survived, Obito dodges the question and instead reveals his motivation; Kakashi's inability to save Rin lead him into hating the reality that they live in. When Obito faces Kakashi in the Kamui's Dimension, Obito becomes enraged whenever he mentions Rin. Also, when Obito is forced to use the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique by Madara, he is shown using his seemingly last moments to continuously thinking of Rin. When Obito finally becomes the TenTail's Jinchuriki, he struggles to control his new body. As time goes by, he also loses his consciousness. In his subconsciousness, it is shown of Obito fighting to keep his own consciousness alive. He is seen focusing on his old team's photo. As the pictures slowly begin ripping apart, so does Obito as he is ripped limb to limb. He is only able to successfully take control when Rin's part of the photo begins to rip. Emerging from this, Obito resurrects in a new form similar to the Sage of the Six Paths. He also reveals that he is now able to fully control the Ten-Tails. When Naruto Uzumaki is later shown scolding at Obito in a different dimension-like plane, flashbacks of Rin and Obito when they were teammates occur. One shows Rin healing Obito's wounded hand. As she is nurturing his wounds, Obito suddenly spits out to Rin that healing him is like her healing the world. Surprised by his words, she stares at him in confusion. Obito then shyly confesses to her that she needs to be there for him when he becomes Hokage. Reacting to his words, Rin gives Obito a gentle smile. Later, in the flashbacks when Obito is injured again, he begins to try and talk tough about scars and being more manly. This is shown to anger Rin who scolds him, rehearsing the speech he gave to her back then and promising to be by his side and watch over him. As Naruto asks Obito to join his side, he refuses and confirms that he regrets none of the choices he made. Entering a flashback, the "old" Obito states that Rin only wants to watch Obito Uchiha, not Obito the Jinchurikin and whom he had become now. When later encountered by Kakashi and Minato, Obito stated that Rin was his only light and without her, he became lost and eventually lost himself into darkness. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Arc Once Sakura is teleported out of the Kamui dimension, Obito is confronted by Madara Uchiha who reveals that Rin was one of those who Madara used in his plans. Obito is told that Madara, knowing Obito's feelings for Rin, planned her death as a means to make him succumb to the Curse of Hatred, which he did. When Obito and Kakashi push themselves to try and shield Naruto and Sasuke, a hand reaches out to both and guides them. This person is then revealed to be Rin. As Kaguya's wood prepares to strike the two, Obito thinks to himself how he'd like to spend some time alone with Rin and proceeds to say that he wouldn't allow Kakashi to get in their way, saving Kakashi with his Kamui and receiving a wound as both of the wood shards pierce him. As Obito begins to rot away, memories of Rin flash towards him and his dream of becoming Hokage. At the end as Obito gives his last wishes to Naruto that he must be Hokage, Obito meets Rin who appears before him at the end of the tunnel. Confirming that she was always watching over him and has been waiting for him this whole time, she takes his hand and the two prepare to leave. Evidence *It was confirmed that Obito always had feelings for Rin. *Rin and Obito were best friends, and spent their childhoods playing together.Naruto Shippuden episode 415 *Rin would cheer Obito on when he struggled and wholeheartedly told him that she believed in his dream to become Hokage and wanted to be there to see him save the world. *Witnessing Rin's Death leads to Obito awakening his Mangekyo Sharingan and turning evil. *Rin is one of the many reasons of Obito wanting to complete the Eye of the Moon Plan *Rin's death had a huge impact on Uchiha Obito's life. *Rin is shown to care deeply for Obito. *Rin was one of the reasons how Obito was able to prevent himself from getting possessed by the Ten-Tails. *Rin promised Obito that she'd always be by his side and watch over him. *Obito stated that Rin was his light. Quotes Rin's Promise to Obito - Chapter 653: *''" You promised me you'd become Hokage. I too want to stop this war... and save the world. That's why I've decided.. That I'd stay by your side and watch over you. ..Didn't you say that by helping you it's like I'm saving the world? Now that I'm watching over you.. You can't hide anything anymore. So do your best, Obito!! Become a cool Hokage and let me see how you save the world! It's a promise!! "'' ''Rin to Obito - Chapter 603: *" It's not good to hide your wounds, you know. I'm looking after you."'' Obito about Rin and Kakashi - Chapter 244 *''"Just when me and Kakashi were becoming friends.. I couldn't bring myself to confess to Rin.. I wish I had more time with everyone.."'' Obito about Rin to Kakashi *''"Even with this Sharingan, I could see nothing. There was nothing at all. Rin was.. She was my only ray of light. ..I had no hopes for this world."'' Minato to Obito - Chapter 637 * "Rin... You love her, right?" Obito to Rin - Chapter 686 *''"Rin.. the next time.. I'd like if you could.. spend some time alone with me."'' Rin to Obito - Chapter 687 *''"I was waiting for you..it's okay. You always did your best. I've been watching you."'' Databooks Databook 4 (Rin's profile): * "When Rin appears for a reunion with Obito after his death, she takes his hand and gently smiles." Among the Fans ObiRin is actually a very popular pairing in the Naruto fandom. It is supported due to Obito's undying love towards Rin Nohara and how she deeply cares for him in return. lt can also be said on how big of an impact her death had on him. It's a rival pairing towards KakaRin. External Links References Category:Couples involving Obito Category:Couples involving Rin Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Konoha couples